It is known from the related art that thermally highly stressed electrical contacts, particularly if they are additionally exposed to corrosive gases, are prone to oxidation or corrosion. The occurrence of oxidation or corrosion has the disadvantage that the affected electrical contacts lose their originally good conductivity and become highly resistive over time, which is undesirable. The same unwanted effect, for example, is also observed as a result of Braun deposits and/or other deposits on the contacts, or as a result of external inputs into the contacts during the production process.
In view of the above drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an electronic circuit for regenerating a highly resistive electrical contact.